


My Dear Love

by Colossus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesleri durduramamasının üstünden beş yıl geçmişti. Çaresizliğin, acının ve hissizliğin yakasını bırakmayışının beşinci yılıydı. O’nun yokluğunun beşinci yılı…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Love

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword için yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword; Duvar, şart ise tabuları yıkmaktır.  
> Nasıl olduğuna dair bir fikrim yok. Hiç bir editleme yapamadan buraya koyuyorum. Ondan kusura bakmayın en geç yarın editleyeceğim.
> 
> Ayrıca şunu gördükten sonra aklımda parlamıştı bir şeyler. Buraya koyayım bunu, burada kalsın.  
> https://caetch.com/media/cache/8d/3e/8d3ed0db1de91eb29cb3f4723365f67d.jpg  
> Şarkı olarak ise şununla yazdım; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTvhR0lEtZM

Sesleri durduramamasının üstünden beş yıl geçmişti. Çaresizliğin, acının ve hissizliğin yakasını bırakmayışının beşinci yılıydı. _O’_ nun yokluğunun beşinci yılı…

Hannibal Lecter rol yapabilen bir adamdı. Herkese gülebilir, dışarıda eğlenebilirdi. Bunlar onun için çocuk oyuncağıydı ama eve adımını attığında sesleri duyabiliyordu… Gülüşleri, konuşmaları, inlemeleri, kavgaları…

Her şeyi bu evde yaşamışlardı. Hannibal paltosunu portmantoya bırakıp içeriye doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Bu ev çok fazla şey görmüştü, fazlasıyla şey duymuştu, soğukkanlı katilin aslında sevebileceğini görmüştü bu duvarlar. Takım elbiseli adam odaları geçip mutfağa geldiğinde sesler çoğalmaya başlamıştı. Rahatsız ediyordu. Aldırmamaya çalışıp şarap mahzenine yöneldi. Sevdikleri şarabı açacaktı. Her yıldönümünde içtikleri şarabı… Ne de olsa bugün de yıldönümleriydi…

*

_“Hanni?”_

**_Hanni_ ** _mahzene korkutucu bir bakış atarak yemeğin başından ayrılıp merdivenlerin başına gitti. Ses çıkartmadan bekledi. Bunun ardından her zaman bir soru gelirdi._

_“Üstünde ne yazıyor demiştin.”_

_“Château Cheval Blanc. Herhangi bir tanesini getirsen olur. Hepsinin yılları güzeldir.”_

_Will elinde dikkatle taşıdığı şişeyle merdivenlerden çıkarken gözleri biraz önce gördüklerini idrak edemiyordu ve biraz önce hayatında görüp görebileceği en pahalı şarap mahzenine girmiş olabilirdi. Hannibal, basamakları dikkatlice çıkan adama bakarak hafifçe gülümsedi. Saniyelik gülüşü kaçıran Will şişeyi dikkatlice tezgâhın boş yerine koydu._

_“Aşağıda 1947lik bir şarap gördüm.”_

_Hannibal yemeğin tadına bakarken aynı zamanda başını olumlu anlamda sallayıp yani? dercesine Will’e bakış attı. Will çekinerek güldü ve “hiç,” diyerek omzunu silkti. O şişenin ne kadar para edeceğini düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Will tezgâhın biraz gerisinde duruyor hayatına anlam katan adamın yemek yapışını izliyordu. Hannibal onu mutfağa asla sokmazdı. Nedenini tahmin edebileceğiniz gibi Will insan pişirmekte pekiyi değildi. Mavi gözlü adam kendisi için yapılan domuz etinin, aynı zamanda ne olduğunu daha doğrusu **kim** olduğunu düşünmek bile istemediği başka bir şeyin daha kokusunu alabiliyordu._

_Yarım saat sonra sofra hazırlanmış, yemekler sunulmuş Will masadaki yerine oturmuş Hannibal’ı bekliyordu._

_“1976?”_

_Will şarabı döken adama bakışlarını kaldırdığında gülümsüyor, biraz utanarak sorulan soruya cevap verdi._

_“Daha eskilerini almaya çekindim.”_

_Hannibal hafif bir gülümsemeyle şişeyi masaya bırakarak yerine oturup ona bakmaya başladı. Onun için her şeyi yapabileceğini biliyordu. Bunu Will’in de bildiğine emindi. Emin olmasa burada olmazdı. Hannibal eline kadehini aldı ve kaldırıp mırıldandı:_

_“Sana.”_

_Will dördüncü yıl dönümlerinde ağlamayacağına yemin etmişti, mutluluğunu dudak kenarlarına doldurup kadehi eline aldı ve düzeltti:_

_“Bize.”_

*

Kadehlerin birbirine çarpma sesi tüm evde yankılanıyordu adeta. Will’in bize deyişi ve yemeğin sonunda yeminini bozuşunu… Hannibal’ın hafızası çok iyiydi. Bu yeteneğinden –ki artık bunu bir yetenek olarak görmüyordu- nefret ediyordu. Her şeyi en ince ayrıntısına kadar hatırlıyordu. Hannibal hayatında hiç olmadığı kadar kendini çaresiz ve yalnız hissetmemişti.. Bu hisler kendisine çok yabancıydı. Kabullenemiyordu.

Kaybedişini kendisine yediremiyordu, kazanamayışını…

Çünkü Hannibal girdiği her savaşı kazanırdı.

Mutfakta tek başına öylece duvara bakıyordu. Öldürmek istiyordu ama bu sefer kaba birini bulmakiçin çaba sarf etmek istemiyordu. Hayır, bu sefer seçici olmak istemiyordu. Önüne kim gelirse onun ölüşünü izlemek istiyordu. Hannibal içindeki katili yıllarca onun için susturmuştu. Her şeyini kaybetmiş olan adam başını eğdi ve şarabı yavaşça açtı.

_1947_

Hannibal gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyememişti. Kadehi hafifçe sallayıp bir yudum aldı. İntikam istiyordu. Her gece olduğu gibi, her gece istediği gibi.. Hoş, intikamını alalı yıllar olmuştu ama katil doymamıştı. İçindeki acıyı ve çaresizliği anca böyle kusabilirdi.

_Matthew Brown_

Hannibal onu şehrin en işlek sokağında _sergilemişti_. Hayatını ondan çalan adamı çok güzel bir sanat eserine dönüştürmüştü. Ona çok daha kötü şeyler yapacaktı ama bu bir bakıma Will’in yok oluş eseriydi. Bu sebepten ki hayatında yapmış olduğu en güzel eseri yapmalıydı. Tepkileri göz önünde tutacak olursa yapmıştı da…

Katil şişeye tekrar baktığında ağladığını fark etti. Dışlarını sıktı ve kendisini tutmaya çalıştı. Bugün ağlamamalıydı. Bugün onuncu yıl dönümleriydi, güzel geçmeliydi. Gözlerini dolduran yaştan önünü göremeyen adam sendeleyerek şişeye çarptı. Şişe büyük bir itirazla ve yıllar dolusu hatırayla birlikte yere düşüp paramparça oldu. Hannibal yere yayılan kan kırmızısı şaraba bakakalırken Will’in gülüşleri kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Lecter sesleri susturamıyordu. Susmalarını da istemiyordu zaten ama bazen dayanılmaz olabiliyorlardı.

Hannibal bakışlarını parçalanan şişeden alıp üzerine dikti, her yeri kırmızı şarap olmuştu. Islak yanaklarına aldırış etmeden üst kata yönelen adam eline ne ara aldığını bilmediği viski şişesinden hatırı sayılır bir yudum alarak merdivenlerden çıkmaya başladı.

Odasının kapısına geldiğinde yavaşça nefesini bıraktı ve içeriye girdi. Büyük oda ona yalnızlığını haykırıyor, Will’in artık burada olmadığını ve olmayacağını Hannibal’ın suratına vuruyorken Kapı eşiğinde duran adam viskisini kenara bırakıp dolaba doğru ilerledi. Her adımda bir inleme sesi duyan adam dişlerini sıkarak kapılara yaklaştı. Will’in inlemesi odayı dolduracak hale geldiğinde dışarıda çakan şimşek odanın her tarafını aydınlatmıştı.

*

_Kapı deli gibi çalıyordu. Hiç durmayan yumruklar kapıya vuruyor ve yumrukların yarattığı tok ses, sessiz evde yankılanıyordu. Hannibal gözlerini kısarak başucundaki saate baktı. Gecenin üçünde kapısını böyle çalacak insanın eceline susayıp susamadığını düşünerek yatağından kalktı ve hızlı adımlarla kapıya doğru ilerledi._

_Kapıyı açtığında yağmurdan sırılsıklam olmuş Will kapıda dikiliyor, titriyordu. Hannibal kenara kayıp onu içeriye davet edecekken hiç beklemediği bir şey oldu. Will aç bir kaplan gibi üstüne atılıp dudaklarına kapandı. Onu deliler gibi öpüyor, viskinin keskin kokusu Hannibal’ı rahatsız etmiyordu. Lecter ateşli öpüşmeye cevap olarak onu yerden kaldırdı ve kapıyı kapatıp kucağındaki vücudu duvara sertçe çarptırarak kontrolü eline aldı. Hannibal kontrol sahibi olmayı severdi. Bunu bilen Will ellerini sıcacık tenin üstünde gezdirerek onu öpmeye devam etti. Karşı çıkmıyordu, onun olmak istiyor, onunla olmak istiyordu. Dudaklarını ondan çekip Hannibal’ın gözlerine bakarak fısıldadı._

_“Özür dilerim Hannibal.”_

_“Hayır.”_

_Hannibal başını olumsuz anlamda sallıyor. Şuan bunu konuşmak istemiyorken konuyu dahi hatırlamak istemiyordu. Bir aydır onu ne görmüş ne de sesini duymuştu. Onunla kavga etmek istemiyordu. Açtı ve doymak istiyordu. Will yağmurla karışmış gözyaşlarını Hannibal’ın yanaklarına bırakırken onu öpmeye devam etti. Güçlü adam onu iyice kucaklayıp üst kata, yatak odasına doğru dikkatlice ilerlemeye başladı._

_Duvarlara çarpan sırtlar, titreyen nefesler, akan yaşlar arasında sevişen iki adam şuan hiçbir şey düşünmek istemiyordu. Hayat her dönemeçte onları ayırmaya çalışsa bile onlar birbirlerine sıkı sıkıya tutunmayı öğrenmişlerdi. Hannibal, Will’i yatağa_ fırlattığında _siyah saçlı adam katiline susamış bir şekilde bakıyordu. Açtı… Hannibal’ın vücuduna, tenine, sesine ve erkekliğine açtı._

 _Will hayatında hiç olmadığı kadar sarhoştu. Bugün her şeyi o idare edecekti. Bugün o_ üstte _olacaktı. Hannibal üstündeki ipek pijamasından kurtuldu, yatağındaki adama doğru ilerleyecekken mavi gözlerdeki ateşi gördü ve hissetti. Yavaşça sırıtıp hayatında hiç yapmadığı bir şeye kendini hazırlamaya çalıştı._

_Hannibal Lecter kontrolü başkasının ellerine bırakacaktı._

_Will ayağa kalkıp sarışın adamı yatağa ittirdi. Bir şeyleri batırmaktan korkuyordu ama aynı zamanda hiçbir şeyi de umursamıyorken soyunmaya başladı.  Kıyafetlerinden kurtulduktan sonra yavaşça Hannibal'ın üstüne çıktı._ **Üstteki** _adam başını yana eğerek alttaki adamın dudaklarına kapandı. Vücut sıcaklıkları birbirine karışan ikili gecenin bir köründe nefessiz öpüşüyorlarken dışarıda yağmur hiç olmadığı kadar çok yağıyordu._

_Siyah saçlı adam masumluğunu kapının önünde bırakmıştı, kendisini katilinden ayırıp Hannibal’ın ipek pijamasını iki parçaya böldü. Hannibal kaşlarını çatıp konuşacakken Will’in bakışları sözlerini kesmiş olacak ki sustu. Mavi gözlü adam elindeki kumaş parçalarıyla Hannibal’ın ellerini büyük yatağın başlıklarına bağladı._

_“Sıkıyor mu?”_

_Hannibal iştahının kabarmasını bastırmaya çalışıyordu, kendini bu kadar çabuk bırakmamalıydı. Kontrol Willdeydi evet ama-_

_“Şimdiden hazır mısın_ **Lecter**?”

 **Lecter** _başını yana yatırarak kucağında çırılçıplak duran adama baktı. Özgüven dolu oluşu onu deli ediyordu. Ellerini iplerden kurtarmaya çalıştı. “Lanet olası Graham” diye geçirdi içinden.._

_“Çabuk ol.”_

_Will istediği izni almış başını eğerek genç adamın her yerini öpmeye başladı. Hannibal yavaş öpüşlerden çıldırmak üzere, belki de şuan hayatındaki en büyük tabusunu bozuyor, dişlerini sıkarak hafif bir ses çıkardı._

_Will gecelerce inlemesine sebep olan adamın, her öpüşüyle kendinden geçip inlemesine doyamıyordu. Elini sevdiği adamın erkekliğine götüren Will diğer eliyle genç adamı hazırlamaya başladı. Parmaklarıyla yaptığı küçük hareketler Hannibal’ı baştan çıkarıyordu. Sarışın adam başını geriye doğru atmış, gözlerini kapatmıştı ve anın tadını çıkartıyordu._

_Mavi gözlü adam kendisini altındaki genç adama dayadığında derin nefesler alıyordu. Will erkekliğini birkaç kez ittirdikten sonra hızla kendini Hannibal’ın içine soktu. Hannibal acıyla bir ses çıkartıp bakışlarını mavi gözlere diktiğinde, Will bunun cezasını çekeceğini biliyordu ama şuan bu umurunda değildi._

_Saniyeler dakikalarla sevişip geçerken Will Hannibal’ın inlemelerine dayanamıyor, artık kendini daha fazla tutamayacak, elinin ve vücudunun hızını arttırdı. Hannibal bileklerine bağlanmış ipek kumaşı sıkı sıkıya tutuyor, aldığı zevki inlemeleri ve derin nefesleriyle belli ediyorken Will’in darbeleri sert ve acımasızdı. Hannibal bu geceyi ona başka bir günde ödetecekti ama şuan için oldukça zevk alıyordu. Gözlerini kısarak mavi gözlere mırıldandı._

_“Geliyorum.”_

_Will nefes nefese kalarak genç adamın dudaklarına eğildi. Mavi gözlü adam daha fazla tutamıyordu. Dudaklarını sevdiği katilin dudaklarına bastırıp öylece gidip gelen adam gözlerini kapattı. Ah, hissediyordu. Eliyle Hannibal’ın başını tuttu ve hızını iyice arttırdı. Birkaç dakika sonra ikisi de inleyerek boşalmıştı._

*

Hannibal Lecter ayakta duramıyor, önünü göremiyor ve hissetmiyordu. Artık hiçbir duyguyu hissetmiyordu. Yaşamı onun elinden yıllar önce alınmıştı. Nefes almasını gerektirecek bir sebep yoktu.

Her şeyini yıllar önce kaybetmiş adam dizlerinin üstüne çökerek dolaba yaslandı. Yerdeki kanları görebiliyordu. Kucağındaki mavi gözlü adamı görebiliyordu. Will’in onu terk edişini görebiliyordu.

*

_“Will, Will!”_

_Will yatağın yanında yerde, kanlar içinde uzanıyordu. Sesin geldiği yöne bakmak istedi ama tek yapabildiği acıyla küfretmek oldu. Acı çok fazlaydı. Dayanılacak gibi değildi._

_“Will.”_

_Bir adam onu yattığı yerden kaldırıp kucağına almıştı, etraf bulanıktı ama onu tutan adamın yüzü berraktı. Bir tek o vardı._

_“Hannibal.”_

_Hannibal Lecter sevdiği adamı kucağına iyice çekti. Yüzündeki kanları temizlemeye çalışsa da başarılı olamadı. Kan her yerdeydi. Gitmiyordu. Will’in solgun suratındaki tek renk mavi gözleriydi. Sarışın adamın gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı. Will’in vücudunda sayamadığı kadar bıçak darbesi vardı, boynu morarmış, birkaç parmağı kopartılmıştı. “Kim?” diye sordu Hannibal._

_Will Graham şuan bunları konuşmak istemiyordu. Zamanı yoktu, zamanı azalıyordu ve tek istediği, mutlu bir andı. Yüzündeki kurumuş kanlar mavi gözlerden akan yaşlarla temizlenmişti._

_“Seni seviyorum Hannibal.”_

_Hannibal’ın gözleri büyümüş, bildiği ama duymaya hazır olmadığı bu gerçekle öylece donup kalmışken Will son nefesini genç adamın kollarında vermişti. Hannibal acı bir sesle haykırmış, daha soğumamış bedeni kendisine çekerek öpmüş ve yıllarca ağlamıştı._

*

 

Hannibal’ın sesleri durduramamasının üstünden beş yıl geçmişti. Genç adam beş yıl boyunca ağlamış, hiç bıkmadan sevmişti… Dolaba başını yaslayıp ağlamaya devam eden Hannibal Lecter hiçbir zaman ona bunu söyleyememişti.

Suratını elleriyle kapatan yorgun adam acılarını yuttu ve bitmiş bir halde fısıldadı.

“Seni seviyorum Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonu havada kaldı sanırım, kusura bakmayın :3


End file.
